Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a method and mobile terminal that can divide the screen into individual divided screen areas and simultaneously present user functions on the individual divided screen areas.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals supporting mobility and various user functions have come into widespread use. To support user functions, mobile terminals can provide a variety of input means. For example, a mobile terminal can have a physical keypad for entering characters and numbers. To support portability, a mobile terminal can have a limited size. A mobile terminal can have a touch screen embedding a touch pad, in which case the screen size can be expanded by removing the keypad. Thanks to advances in display technology, screen sizes of mobile terminals have been significantly increased. Hence, there is a need for a method that enables a mobile terminal to effectively operate a large screen for user convenience.